Love
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Joanie falls hard for a boy. Will Fonzie and the Cunninghams help her through it?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after "JOANIE'S FIRST KISS". I do not own the show or the characters.**

**Jason Andrews, Brittany Michaels, Rachel Van Grove, Brandon Langston, Monica Andrews, Marion Grimes, and Robert Andrews belong to me.**

**At Jefferson High—**

Joanie was at her locker when she saw Jenny walk up to her.

"Hi, Jenny."

"Hi Joanie. What are you doing after cheerleading practice?"

"Going home to study. Why?"

"I think you should just go to the party and stay over for the night."

"My dad won't go for it but I do have a test and I need to study over the weekend."

"Just study Sunday, Joanie, then you can goof off tomorrow."

"That makes no sense, besides my dad is finally letting me go out more and I don't want to ruin it." She opened her eyes wide open and told her sternly.

"Okay Joanie, have it your way." Jenny and Joanie went to their separate classes.

**At the Cunninghams—**

An hour before dinner, Joanie was upstairs studying, Marion was knitting, and Howard came home.

"Marion, I'm home."

"Hi."

Howard put his jacket away then kissed her and he sat next to her.

"You know, it's too bad I can't drive Joanie to her date in the DeSoto like I did for Richard."

Marion laughed.

"Oh, Howard. Richard just wanted to die every time you drove and waited for him on his dates."

"Really?"

"Yes, how many of his friends' parents have a DeSoto?"

Joanie put her book away, put on her dress then called out, "Mom, is Dad home yet?"

"Yes," Marion said then Howard moved to his chair.

"Let's see what my baby is wearing."

"Oh, Howard." Marion smiled as she sat at the table and Joanie came down.

She came down with a strapless dress that was very low cut and she had some heels on.

"Oh no! You _are_ _not_ wearing that! What are you trying to do, get a guy's attention?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you are _not_ going to the party dressed like that."

"I guess you were right, Mom." Joanie went back upstairs and put on a dress that covered her shoulders and was below the knee then came downstairs.

"Now, that is more like it!" Howard smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Joanie went upstairs to change into her casual clothes then did some more studying.

**During dinner—**

Richie came home since Lori Beth was at a study group for her sorority house and everyone had taken their places at the table.

"Richard, how are things going?" Howard took a bite.

"Good." Richie took a bite.

"What time are you taking Joanie to her party?"

"I'm not taking Joanie to the party. I thought you were going to do it."

"I don't want Dad driving me in that DeSoto."

"Joanie, Dad hasn't taken you somewhere yet, just this once, he'll take you."

Marion and Joanie didn't know that Howard had told Richie he was excited to take her to the party.

"Mom!"

"Howard, I thought we talked about this."

"I want to take her." Howard took a drink.

"Howard, you are not taking her in the DeSoto."

"What if Dad uses Richie's car?" Joanie asked since she realized it was so important to Howard to take her.

"I'm fine with that," Howard said as he finished his dinner and put the plate in the kitchen.

"Okay. I don't see what the big deal is, Dad _wants_ to take her." Richie finished his dinner and Howard went to the living room and sat in his chair.

After Marion and Joanie finished, Richie offered to do the dishes while Marion put the food away. Joanie went back upstairs to put her dress on since it was almost time for her date.

Howard took Joanie in Richie's car to her party and some of her friends were surprised to see Howard pull up.

"Hey Joanie, did your dad _finally_ get a new car?" Jenny asked.

Joanie got out of the car. "No, my dad wanted to take me in Richie's car."

Howard smiled. "See you when you get home, Joanie, and have fun, but not too much fun." Howard drove away while Joanie and Jenny went inside.

"So many cute hunks!" Jenny said as she saw a lot of guys with their dates and some were going stag.

"Yeah." They met some guys as the night went on. Joanie was at the table while Jenny danced with a guy.

"Hi," Jason Andrews said as he approached the table then continued, "is this seat taken?"


	2. Smiles

"No, this seat isn't taken." Joanie smiled.

"I'm Jason Andrews, do you go to Jefferson?"

"Yes, I do. I'm Joanie Cunningham. Do you go to Jefferson as well?"

Jason smiled. "Yes, I do. What year are you?"

"I am a sophomore. What year are you?"

"I'm a senior and I have a car."

"You do?"

Jenny and her date walked up.

"Excuse me, Joanie, I have a 10pm curfew and it's almost time for me to get home." Jenny looked at her watch.

"Oh, I can give you a ride home, Joanie. Did you have a curfew?" Jason said.

"Okay, I'll see you at school, Joanie. Bye." Jenny left with her date.

"Yeah, I guess I better get going, too." They both got up.

They both walked outside to his car and got in. He gave her a kiss as she kissed him back.

"Wow!" she smiled.

**At the Cunninghams—**

Howard was at the table playing solitaire while Marion watched TV.

"Marion, it's almost ten o'clock, she has a few minutes before she is past curfew."

"Howard, she is at a party, she probably lost track of time. Give her a break, _bucko_."

Howard looked at her surprised, then the door opened.

"Hi, Mom, Dad." Joanie smiled as she walked towards the table.

"Hi sweetheart, did you have a good time?" Howard asked.

"Yes."

"Did you meet anyone there?" Marion asked, since she noticed Joanie was smiling.

Joanie walked upstairs as she sang, "_I found my thrill_…"

"I take that as a yes," Howard said as Marion giggled.

"Oh, Howard, did you see the smile on her face?"

"Yes. You talked to her about you know _what_, right?"

"Yes, I talked to her before her first car date."

"Good."

"I wonder who the guy is," Marion said with a smile.

"I don't know but I hope we meet him."

"I'll get it out of Joanie when we both talk."

"_Marion_, you can't just do that anymore, when she wants to tell us, she will."

**Three days later-**

Jason was a very good wrestler. When he was done with practice, and Joanie was finished with cheerleading, they ran out as soon as it was over. The cheerleaders and players noticed the changes in them and knew why they would run out.

They were at the bowling alley at a table eating and talking.

"So glad practice is over," Jason said.

"So am I." She smiled at him.

"There is a dance on Saturday, would you like to go?" he asked her.

"I would love to go but you have to meet my parents." Joanie was very nervous when her parents wanted to meet her date.

"Sure." He smiled at her.

"I enjoy staying out with you," Joanie said warmly.

"So do I."

A day before the dance, she had dinner at home with her parents.

"I'm happy that you are having dinner with us." Howard took a bite of his food.

"Jason has some family over and there is a dance tomorrow night. Can I go?"

Howard sighed, "We want to meet him but your mother and I want to talk about it first."

Joanie looked at them nervously, "Sure, Mom, Dad."

After they finished eating, Joanie went upstairs to do her homework while Howard and Marion put the dishes away.

"I think we should let her, Howard." Marion washed the dishes while Howard dried them.

"I just don't like that she has been out past curfew."

"Oh, Howard, don't you remember when you fell for a girl? You didn't care about anything but that girl."

"Yes, I do."

"I did too when I dated a boy."

"I'll go tell her she can go as long as she comes in at 9."

"Howard!"

"What time?"

"11:00."

"Okay, I'll go tell her." Howard left the kitchen then Marion went in the living room and sat on the couch.

**Night of the dance-**

Jason arrived, met Howard and Marion, then took Joanie to the dance. They had danced the night away then when it was over, they went to Arnold's. Jason went to the men's bathroom while Joanie went in the girls' room to powder her nose. A few minutes later Jason walked out, noticed it was dark, then Joanie came out.

"Did you turn off the lights?" Joanie asked.

"No."

"Oh, well, I guess Al forgot to pay the electric bill."

"But the men's bathroom lights were still on," Jason said.

"Yeah, so were the women's." Joanie turned to look at the juke box and it was off.

"Oh well, we can sit at the booth and neck." They both walked to the booth and sat together.

"The dance was a lot of fun. You are a good dancer."

"Thanks. You are very good, too," Jason said.

"Thanks." Joanie put her head on his chest as he laid his head back and they just sat and thought.

**Twenty minutes later-**

Joanie and Jason decided it was time to go home then they got to the door but couldn't open it.

"Let me try and help," Jason said as he and Joanie pushed together.

"I think we are locked in," Joanie said stunned.


	3. Meetings

**At the Cunninghams 10:15pm-**

Richie was in the dining nook reading a book at the table, while Howard and Marion were watching TV as they started to fall asleep. Richie had his back to the kitchen as he saw his parents start to doze off.

"Mom, Dad. I'll wait up for Joanie. You two should go to bed."

"No, we're fine. It's just staying up late the last few nights for Joanie has caught up with us, but you don't mind waiting up for her?" Howard said then asked.

"No, I don't."

"I really want to go to bed, Howard. I don't think I can stay up for another minute," Marion said as she yawned.

"Okay, dear. Let's go to bed. Thanks for waiting for her, Richard."

"Anytime," Richie said.

Howard and Marion yawned their way to bed.

Ten minutes later the phone rang. Richie picked it up so it wouldn't wake his parents up.

"Hello? Joanie? Mom and Dad went to bed, they were falling asleep on the couch. Where are you? Oh, I see. Yeah, I happen to have an extra key, I'll be over there. Bye." Richie got up, went to his room to get the key then quietly left for Arnold's.

A few minutes later he arrived, got out of the car, and unlocked the door to Arnold's.

"Hey Richie. This is my boyfriend Jason, this is my brother."

"Hi," Jason said as he and Richie shook hands.

"I guess Al didn't check the restrooms before he left," Richie said.

"Yeah, I guess not. Can we just not mention this to him, I don't want to hurt his feelings or get him upset."

"We have to tell him so he can check the bathrooms then walk to the door instead of check the bathrooms then go in the kitchen since he didn't see you two."

"I had fun, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Jason said as he hugged Joanie then left for home.

"Bye." Joanie and Richie locked the door and left Arnold's, for home.

"You really like Jason, don't you?"

"Love him." She smiled.

**A week later at the college—**

Ralph walked to class when he saw notices for several fundraisers on a bulletin board.

"Hubba, Hubba! I would love to help you on your fundraisers." He smiled.

He took one of the tabs with the contact information, put it in his pocket, then went to class.

**A few hours later at Arnold's—**

Ralph was at the booth studying when Potsie walked up and sat across from him.

"Hi, Ralph, what's the important message?"

"This." Ralph smiled as he took out the piece of paper about the fundraisers.

"Oh! That sounds fun, let's get Richie in on this?"

"Are you crazy? He will steal all the girls."

"You're right. Let's not tell him."

"I can't wait," Ralph laughed as Potise noticed Richie walking in and going over to where Joanie was sitting with Jason.

"Oh, here comes, Richie." Ralph got the paper back and hid it in his pocket then Richie came over to their table.

"Hey guys, what are you studying?"

"We're studying English," Ralph said.

"We already know English, what's there to study?" Richie asked as Potsie snickered.

"That's pretty funny, Rich," Ralph said as he giggled and Richie wondered if they were hiding something.

"Who's the guy with Joanie?" Potsie asked.

"His name is Jason, he's a senior and they have been dating for two weeks now, but she's in _love_."

"Boy, they sure are stuck together," Ralph said as he noticed them kissing.

"Yeah, I just hope when it ends, she can handle it."

Fonzie walked in. "Heyyyy, what's going on fellas?"

"Noticing Joanie kissing," Potsie said as they turned to look her way.

"Okay, that's enough, stop watching my sister."

"Hey Red, you need to tell Joanie and her boyfriend to '_get a room,_'" Fonzie said as he, Ralph, and Potsie laughed.

"Are you nutso? My dad would have a heart attack if he and Joanie got a room."

"Well, you need to keep an eye on her," Ralph said as he giggled then Potsie started to giggle as well.

"What is wrong with you two?" Richie asked annoyed since they were very giggly when he arrived. Fonzie looked at them curiously.

"Nothing, Rich. We just like to giggle." Ralph and Potsie then left for the apartment.

Fonzie moved to the empty booth seat then asked, "So, are you spying on Joanie and her boyfriend?"

"No, they were here first but I got a date with Lori Beth," Richie said as he faced Fonzie.

"Where are you two going?"

"Going to be at her sorority house and just wait 'til they kick me out then come home. How are things going with you, Fonz?"

"Great. I met this really wonderful girl and we are going to my apartment."

"Do you have them stay over at the apartment?"

"No. They go home at 11pm, unless it's a Friday or a weekend, then we stay up all night," Fonzie said then snapped his fingers as he smiled.

Richie turned towards Joanie and Jason and called her over to him, "Joanie, can you come here, please?"

"Excuse me while I talk to my big brother," she said to him then walked over to Richie and asked him, "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"No. But you are _embarrassing_ me. I don't go kissing like _that."_

"Well, then turn around and don't look." Joanie walked back to Jason then they both left.

"I guess she don't like you looking after her, huh?" Fonzie snickered.

"No. I do wonder if she gets any homework done at all."

"That is Joanie's and your parents' problem. Now, I am going to go into my office and make a phone call. I'll see you, Red."

"See ya, Fonz."

**A few days later at the Andrews' home-**

Joanie was invited to dinner and Jason's parents got to meet the girl who had taken his heart. They chatted during dinner.

"So, I understand you are a sophomore," Jason's father, Robert, said.

"Yes." Joanie felt nervous.

"I see," Monica, Jason's mother, said in a curt tone.

"What does your father do?" Robert asked.

"He's an owner of a hardware store."

"Do you want to follow in your father's footsteps and be the first woman owner of a store," Robert asked.

"I haven't really thought that far, but working in hardware isn't really appealing to me."

"So, how do you like being a cheerleader?" Monica asked.

"I like it."

They chatted then Joanie went home.

**A week later at the fundraiser-**

The fundraiser had kissing booths, a hammer and scale to see who was a strongman, a shooting gallery, dunking tanks, a pin the donkey game, and a fortune teller.

"Hello, I'm Ralph Malph and this is my friend, Potsie Webber. We want to help with raising money."


	4. Happiness

"That's great you want to help," Marion Grimes said with a smile, even though she wasn't too sure about why they wanted to help.

"So where do we start?" Potsie asked with a smile.

"Over there." She pointed towards the booths.

"Thank you." Ralph and Potsie smiled as they walked over to the booths.

"Check it out, Ralph."

"_Oh baby, baby, baby. Yes_!"

"I'm going to do the dunking booth."

"I'm going to the kissing booth," Ralph said as he walked up to the booth then stepped up then continued. "Kiss me for one dollar to raise money." Women stood in line to kiss him.

"Take your best shot! Let's see if you can dunk me," Potsie said as a few people tried hitting the target with the softball.

Twenty minutes later, Potsie fell in when someone finally hit the target. He got out and got a towel to dry off then met with Ralph at the shooting gallery. Once Ralph's turn was over, he watched as Potsie tried his turn at the gallery. They both went to the fortune teller.

Ralph sat on the bench as the fortune teller told his fortune, "You will find great happiness."

"Hey, I will make any girl I go with happy," he giggled.

"I guess he didn't realize he was being such a dork," Potsie said as he giggled and they both walked around.

"This is great, Potsie. I'm going to get some phone numbers."

"Have fun, I'm going to meet her." Potsie walked over to a woman who sat at the table, eating.

Ralph walked up to a few women, got their phone numbers, and giggled away happily.

After a while, they headed back to the shooting gallery and Potsie watched Ralph.

"Okay, Ralph. Those duckies are very tricky."

"I can do it, Potsie, just watch. I'm better than Davy Crockett." Ralph took aim with the pop gun.

"Ya missed."

"Ya think? I have more tries."

"I don't think you can knock them down."

"If they don't move so much, I can shoot them."

"That's not the object of the game, Ralph."

"Pots, sit on it."

After a few minutes, Ralph knocked all but one duckie down.

"Does he win a prize?"

"There are no prizes other than donating to the fundraiser."

He found out how much he had to donate then went to the donation box and put the money in.

They walked over to the scale to watch people try to hit the bell then later they got more phone numbers from some more women then left for the day.

"Isn't this great? We met some women and I hope they will go out with us."

"I don't know Ralph, I mean what if they aren't interested."

"They will be." Ralph giggled.

They arrived at the apartment and talked more about the fundraisers.

"Oh, they are having a bake sale on Sunday, maybe we can ask Mrs. C to cook for us."

"But then that means Richie will be home."

"So. We can just tell him it is a friend's birthday."

"But he knows all our friends," Potsie said.

"Come on Potsie, who cares!" Ralph said annoyed.

**A week later after dinner-**

Jason dropped Joanie off at home then she went inside. She gave her parents greetings. As she went upstairs to her room, she noticed they seemed to have been fighting about something.

"Look Marion, it's been three weeks and she is going out with him way too much. How much homework does she even get done? She just got home and it's after 8."

"Maybe she doesn't have that much homework," Marion said even though she didn't really believe what she said.

"_Really_, Marion?" Howard stood in front of Marion, who sat on the couch.

"No."

"Look, I don't want her schoolwork to suffer and grades are coming out in a few weeks."

"I know, but when I went out with you, I didn't do too much homework, either."

"That is not _very_ comforting, Marion."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good." Howard sat next to her and held her hand.

"She is _soooo_ happy." Marion looked at him.

"I know," Howard said as they sat quietly.

"It scares me as to how happy she is because if one day it's over, how will she react?"

"She'll be upset for a good while then she'll be fine," Howard said.

"I hope so, Howard."

The next day Joanie and Jason left Arnold's for their respective homes. Marion was sewing a button on a shirt on the couch when she heard Joanie walk in.

"How was your day, Joanie?"

"It was great." Marion put the shirt and needle on the table and walked to the table near the kitchen.

"Joanie, I would like to talk to you." Joanie and Marion sat down.

"Sure, Mom."

"You love Jason, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Joanie smiled.

"Your father and I don't mind you going out, but we are concerned about your schoolwork."

"Okay, Mom." Joanie felt nervous.

"Your father and I feel you are going out with him way too much and we almost never see you home. When do you do your homework?" Marion looked at her daughter.

"I do it at Arnold's."

"It must be hard doing it with your friends there."

"No, he helps me with homework."

"I hope so, Joanie. Report cards are coming out and I really hate to see you grounded because you didn't do your homework."

"Oh, Mom," Joanie said displeased.

"Well? You aren't getting behind, are you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Anything else?" They got up and went in the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?"

"Jason has some friends over at his house tonight so I was going to go read." Joanie went upstairs to read.

**A few hours later at Arnold's-**

Richie and Lori Beth were at the booth reading their homework when Lori Beth spoke.

"So, Richie, you never found out why Ralph and Potsie have been acting so strange?"

"No, but I think maybe it has something to do with some girls. If they don't want me in on it, they act suspicious, and quiet or in this case, giggly."

"I found out from some of the sisters at the sorority that there was a fundraiser last week and they raised quite a bit of money. But they are having a bake sale in a few days and they have had lots of people sign up."

"What was that fundraiser like last week?"

"They had a kissing booth for the girls." Lori Beth and Richie looked at each other then smiled.

"I bet I know why they were giggly."

They both laughed then continued on to their homework.

**Two days later at the Cunninghams-**

Ralph and Potsie rang the doorbell then were let in by Marion.

"Hi, boys, is there something I can do for you?"


	5. Sadness

"Well, Mrs. C, we were wondering if you could bake us some muffins for the bake sale on Friday afternoon," Potsie said.

"Bake sale?" Marion laughed.

"Yeah, it's to help the cheerleaders raise money. It will be at Arnold's," Ralph said.

Marion continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" they both asked her simultaneously.

"You guys doing a bake sale?" She still couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, we bring in food to the fundraiser and there are other people who bring in their food to sell," Ralph said.

"What's wrong with that?" Potsie asked.

"I never would have thought you guys would raise money in the fundraiser."

"We just wanted to do something different," Ralph said.

"You can come by tomorrow." She smiled at them.

The boys left for the day; Marion later went to the store to get the supplies.

**Thursday mid-afternoon-**

Howard was at work, Joanie was at school even though she had stayed up quite late the last few nights, and Richie was at the college. Marion was making the muffins then an hour after they were finished Ralph and Potsie came over to pick them up.

"Thanks, Mrs. C," Ralph said as Potsie nodded.

"You're welcome, boys."

The door opened and Richie came home.

"Hey Mom, hi guys."

"Hi Richie," Ralph and Potsie said as Marion gave her greetings.

"You guys have the muffins for the bake sale?"

Ralph looked at Potsie, "You _told_ him, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"No, Lori Beth told me about the fundraisers a few days ago."

"Well, we gotta get going." Ralph and Potsie took the muffins and left the house.

**Friday night at Arnold's 8pm-**

Joanie sat at the booth closest to the kitchen waiting for Jason to arrive; he had been an hour late. She noticed Ralph and Potsie sitting with their dates. Ralph and Brittany Michaels sat across from Potsie and Rachel Van Grove. They got the dates from the fundraiser the previous weekend and they were cheerleaders. Unbeknownst to Joanie, two of Jason's friends and their girlfriends sat at the booth near the wall; another friend walked in and was pointed to Joanie's direction. He gave her a note. Then he left.

Joanie opened it and read it.

Ralph and Potsie noticed Joanie started to get upset.

"I wonder what that note says," Ralph said as they looked Joanie's way.

"I don't know but I hope she doesn't cry. I don't know what I will do if she cries," Potsie said worried.

"Uh oh, looks like we will find out," Ralph said.

Joanie started to stifle her tears, got up, then ran into the girls' bathroom. Ralph and Potsie got up and looked towards the bathroom while their dates looked at them confused.

"What do we do what do we do what do we do?" Potsie rambled worried as they looked around as Jason's friends quietly acted like they didn't notice anything, but they did.

"Would one of you girls please check on Joanie and find out if someone threatened her?" Ralph asked.

"Why? Do you know her?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. She is our best friend's sister and we've never seen her cry before," Ralph said worried then continued, "She was given a note that made her upset."

"Don't take this personally but we won't stay and look after her," Rachel said then continued. "So are we going to Inspiration Point after we check in on her?"

"Yes," Ralph and Potsie said with a smile.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Potsie said as he left for the men's room while Brittany went to check in on Joanie.

After a few minutes, Potsie rejoined Rachel and Ralph then Brittany came out and approached.

"What did she say?" Ralph asked worried as they could hear Joanie crying.

"She didn't want to talk about it but it wasn't threatening or anything."

"Can we go now?" Rachel asked.

"We can go now," Potsie said as they walked towards the front door.

"I hope Richie isn't going to be mad at us for running out on Joanie when she's upset," Ralph said.

"It'll be fine," Potsie said.

Ralph, Brittany, Rachel, and Potsie left on their date.

A few minutes later Howard and Marion arrived and saw Joanie at the booth; Marion sat next to her and Howard sat across form her.

"Joanie, what's wrong?" Marion put her arm around her as Howard looked at her.

Joanie didn't say anything but Howard noticed a piece of paper on the table and picked it up. Marion noticed what Howard had done.

"Dear Joanie, I've done a lot of thinking about us lately and that I want to move on," Howard read quietly to where only Marion could hear then continued. "You will find the right one someday, I'm just not worthy of your time. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Howard," Marion said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Joanie. I'm sorry that he is such a creep that he can't even face you," Howard said.

"Howard, please." Marion got up as did Howard and Joanie.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it."

Howard gave Joanie a hug. "I'd like to punch the guy in the nose," Howard said annoyed.

"Can we just go home?" Joanie asked.

"Sure, sweetheart." They went home.

After they got home, she went upstairs and sat at the window in her room as she looked out the window, wondering what she did wrong. Howard and Marion were downstairs on the couch talking as they watched T.V.

"What do we do now, Howard?" Marion worried.

"We'll just give her a few days and I'm sure she will get over it."

"What's the longest time you moped over a girl dumping you?"

"A few days. How about you when you've been dumped?"

"A few weeks."

"A few weeks?"

"Yes and that was a year before I met you." They both smiled and kissed.

**A week later at Arnold's-**

Joanie sat at the booth near the kitchen while Richie did his homework at his booth, then Brittany, Potsie, Ralph, and Rachel walked in.

"We'll be with you girls in a minute, we want to talk to Richie," Ralph said as the girls sat at the booth behind Richie.

"Hey guys, where did you find your dates?" Richie asked as Ralph and Potsie sat across from him.

"At the fundraisers," Potsie said.

"How's Joanie?" Ralph asked.

"Her boyfriend wrote her a note dumping her last week and I'm still mad at him."

"Yeah, we know," Potsie said.

"What?" Richie asked annoyed.

"We were here when-," Potsie said.

"Shhhh!" Ralph said.

Joanie noticed Richie getting up from his seat as Jason walked in with his friends but sat in the booth behind the wall.

"Are you serious? You guys see my sister in tears run to the bathroom, you don't say anything to me and you went on your dates?" Richie yelled angrily.

"Rich, I went to the bathroom then called your parents, I knew our dates didn't want to hang around here."

"You didn't even check on her?"

"Rich, we can't go in the girl's bathroom but Brittany checked in on her and Joanie wasn't in a talking mood, but the letter she got wasn't threatening or anything," Potsie said.

After Richie calmed down he sat back down.

"Thanks," Richie said.

"Anytime, Rich," Potsie said as he and Ralph rejoined their dates.

**At Arnold's two weeks later-**

Joanie and her cheerleading mates had to be at a pep rally at Arnold's for the next semi-final wrestling match, even though Joanie wasn't in the mood; Jason wasn't either but they both pretended. Richie, Ralph, Potsie, Fonzie, Marion, and Howard were not at the rally. Brandon walked over to Jason and sat next to him.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews."

"Hello, Brandon." They both smiled.

"Are you going to be there to cheer us on?" Brandon asked.

"Of course, I'll be there," Jason said.

"I take it you haven't talked to her yet," Brandon said.

"No. I don't know what to tell her now. I'm hearing I got her parents really mad and her brother wants to punch me in the nose."

"Since you two broke up, you have been on a losing streak and Joanie's been depressed. I told you, writing that note was a bad idea," Brandon said.

"Such a shame you are not in the finals," Monica said.

"Yes, it is. You shouldn't have been dating Joanie when you are going to school."

Joanie started to feel angry at what she heard.


	6. Finale

"Now, Jason will be too busy to worry about girls and can focus on his academics and sports since he finally dumped Joanie," Robert said.

"Wait a minute, I hope you didn't have your hand in this," Brandon said then continued, "I would hate my parents if they made decisions for me as to what to do and who to date."

"Dad, please!" Jason said quietly.

"Yes, I did persuade him that he needs to worry about going to college and not worry about little girls."

"Dad!" Jason yelled.

Al walked in from the kitchen, got some empty plates and glasses from the table, then walked back in the kitchen.

"Now, Jason we want you go to to college," Monica said.

Joanie got up, walked over to them, and said with tears in her eyes, "I _knew_ it! _I knew it_. Your parents hated me, they are just like my grandparents, and unlike you Jason, my dad didn't dump my mom!" Joanie said then ran out.

Brandon got up as Jason motioned for him to move.

"She is not little girl, she always had the feeling that you two didn't like her and you just confirmed it. _Thanks a lot_," Jason said as he ran after Joanie.

"Well, that explains why those two aren't going out anymore," Brandon said as Monica and Robert looked quietly on.

**At the Cunninghams-**

Howard was at a Leopard Lodge meeting and Richie walked into the kitchen to get a snack. Marion and a friend were on the couch, while two other friends were on the chairs. Joanie came in through the back door and saw Marion with some friends.

"Great, we have company when I need to talk to Mom." Joanie looked for the jar of peanut butter. She was very upset about what she had heard, but with the guests in the next room, she tried stifling her tears.

"Uh oh." Richie closed the swinging door and shutters then sat down across from Joanie. Then he continued, "What happened?" Richie took a sip of milk and ate a cookie.

Joanie licked her finger clean of peanut butter she had scooped out then said, "Well, remember when I went to meet Jason's parents, and I got the sense that they didn't like me?"

"Oh no."

"I was sitting at your booth, he and his parents were behind me. Jason's father stated that he didn't want Jason to be dating 'little girls' and his son should be worrying about college."

"Ooooh, I really wanna _beat_ him up now," Richie winced.

"I wonder how far Grandma went to get rid of Dad when he was dating Mom," Joanie said as she continued to eat.

"I'm sure they did everything in their power. The thing is Joanie, if Jason loved you enough, he wouldn't have let his parents dictate who he should date. I'm sure Mom and Dad would agree to that."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I just hated it that his parents acted like they could tell him what to do or who to go out with."

"Is it true, that he lost 6 straight matches since you guys broke up?" Richie asked.

Joanie laughed, "Yeah. I overhead them talking about the fact that he isn't even in the tournament. I'm just not sure I want to go and cheer them on."

"Too bad you can't catch malaria," Richie said.

Joanie continued to eat the peanut butter. "Thanks for listening."

"That's what brothers are for."

Joanie quietly walked upstairs and closed her bedroom door; Marion's back was to the stairs as she was chatting with her friends. Ten minutes later her friends left for home then Marion went in the kitchen and talked to Richie; a few minutes later she went to talk to Joanie.

"Hi, dear. When did you get home?" Marion said as she sat on the chair while Joanie was on the side of her bed.

"A few minutes ago."

"What happened?"

"Jason's parents didn't like me. Didn't Richie tell you?"

"Yes, he did, but I wanted to hear your side of it. I'm sorry, Joanie."

"Mom, when Dad had come to your house, what way did Grandma and Grandpa react?"

"They hated him the minute they saw him. After your father left they told me they had someone else for me and didn't approve of your father and me going out. But I was so much in love with him. He was two years older than me and they wanted me to go to college."

"I guess you guys were stuck together period."

"Yes, we just fell in love and too bad they didn't listen. They did everything they could then your father graduated and later went in the Army. When he was shipped off, they pushed hard for me to meet someone else but I told them I was waiting for Howard and your father wrote me letters that I think they hid since he asked why I didn't respond in the last letter. I graduated and he was on furlough and well, the rest is history. I think you should ask him for his point of view on this situation."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks." She felt a little better but was still upset.

A while later after Howard came home, he went upstairs to talk to Joanie.

"Hi, Dad." She was at her desk when Howard walked in.

"Hi, sweetheart," Howard said as he sat on the edge of the bed then continued. "I'm sorry Jason's parents had to butt in. I would imagine Jason's feeling pretty bad about what his parents said and he didn't want you to get hurt if he told you the truth."

"How do you know?"

"Before I met your mother, I dumped a girl because my parents didn't approve of her and I told her that I wanted to move on. I told her face to face but I think she had a feeling that my parents had not liked her. I felt pretty lousy afterwards, took me weeks to get over it."

"What kind of things did Grandma and Grandpa do to you when you dated Mom?"

Howard sighed, "Oh, they told me she was out with someone else, she didn't love me, and there is someone else who is better for her. Your mother and I decided it would be best for me to not call, but rather have her friend relay the message."

"I guess Grandma and Grandpa are kinda like Jason's parents, not listening."

"Yeah. But if Jason really loved you, he would have told you the situation and decide to keep going out with you. Didn't you tell me he has lost 6 straight matches?"

"Yes. That's not the best part."

"Oh?"

"He isn't playing in the tournament."

"That's what he gets for messing with my daughter." Howard got up, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left.

**A few days later at Arnold's-**

Fonzie was at the booth talking with Al who stood at the table then they noticed Joanie walk in.

Joanie walked up to the table where Jenny sat. "Okay, Jenny, what is the big news?"

"Here. Talk to him! You are driving us crazy!" Jenny turned away as Joanie turned to see Jason at the booth.

"Hi." Joanie sat across from Jason.

"Hi," he said nervously then continued after pausing for a few moments, "I'm sorry that I let my parents dictate who I should date and I just didn't want to hurt your feelings by facing you and telling you."

"I really hated that and I guess I can understand why you did it. I still hate it."

"Even though my parents have fixed me up with a senior, I've turned her down and suggested I will be getting ready for college. Just to get back at my parents."

"I heard you had been offered dates but didn't know you had turned them down."

"Yeah.

"To be honest, I don't want to wrestle, I mean, I don't think there are any professional sports such as wrestling. I want to be a lawyer."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I just haven't told them."

"Why not?"

"Because they are expecting me to go on this wrestling scholarship-."

"Come on Jason, you are a senior, are you going to let your parents run your life? My dad is very protective of me but I will do everything I can to keep him from running my life when I get to be a senior and after I graduate high school." She paused a moment before asking, "Would you like to walk me to the school?"

"Yeah, you're right. I would like it if you would walk to school with me." Jason and Joanie got up and walked to the school. Fonzie smiled with his thumb up and snapped his fingers and a woman walked up to him.

A few days later the wrestling team had won the championship as Jason cheered his team on and Joanie with her cheerleading mates did the same. After it was over, Joanie and Jason just happened to bump into each other.

"Can I walk you home?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Joanie said.

They didn't talk as Jason walked Joanie home, but she did slip her arm under his. He turned and smiled at her, and she smiled back.


End file.
